Reflections of Another
by ChibiPencil
Summary: Other Valentine X Helena X Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! XD Review if you please.

* * *

"Was it a dream...?"she often asked herself these question in the quiet times.

Helena compared the facts in her mind.

The morning after her mothers surgery,she found everything the horrible princess had done..well hadn't. No time had passed at all.

So it was a dream.

But no,wait now,all but a few of her drawings had been crumpled,torn up,or burned. " _I _didn't do that. I _know_ I didn't."she reasoned.

Helena tapped her foot impatiently and gave a frustrated huff.

Her eyes passed the new creation of black and white,and she saw it was good. Tho not complete,and she knew it would never truly would be...she wondered wether or not to return the movie she rented.

"Ugh..this is so stupid. It wasn't real. There aren't little people living in my drawings and there is no mirror mask."she told herself in a mocking way.

She looked at her latest drawing in her hands and gave a weak laugh,shaking her head. So,she knew it wasn't real. So it was fine if she made additions.

It had all been for herself to begin with anyway.

After these mental justifications she took a little tape and looped it on the back of the paper.

"Well,here's a little something for you.."she pressed hard against the spot where the adhesive was,regrettably smudging the letters on a sign that said _'Tower P__**arking**__ For A Very Important Man'. _

She smiled at the picture. She had even given him a pool of fish.

Helena had a light hearted laugh. "Now you won't have to tell people anymore."

She saw that it was good,and she turned out the light and rested on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Love or Something Like It.

* * *

Valentine and Helena sat percariously on the ledge of Tower's one window. They were ejoying the lovely veiw at the border on the Day lands and Night lands,eating a plate of little cakes that sat between she and he.

It was nice that she could still come here when she was asleep. Ever since the first time,she had been comming back to this dreamscape almost nightly and there always seemed to be someone that needed her help. Not that she minded,Helena loved taking on puzzles and chalenges,but not so much riddles.

That's what she had Valentine for.

Her dreams with Valentine in them were always the best. All be it,he was always in some trouble that he had brought upon himself. She still would help him. That's what friends were for.

"Cake hogger."Helena said after a look at the half empty plate.

Valentine looked at her with a cheeks full of cake and frosting and crumbs around his mouth. He tried to say something back but it was completly muffled by the confections.

Helena looked away and laughed,"Eww..don't talk with your mouth full Valentine."

Valentine swallowed the cake with an effort. "I'm not a cake hogger! They're my cakes and I can have as many as I want!'

Helena smiled at him and quirked her brow,"Well I'm God and I made _you_ and the cakes."

"You're not my God." Valentine said defiantly and popped another cakelette in his mouth.

Helena shook her head and had another cake herself. The sun was setting and both of the distant palaces glimmered in the waning light.

In her world there was another Valentine. He had a proper face,as she put it,but honestly she prefered her masked Valentine. The 'Not-Valentine' as she called him from time to time was far too responsible and well mannered,and not at all exciting.

"Valentine."she said.

"Hmm?"he responded with his mouth full of cake againg.

"I love you."she said calmly watching the sun creep below the horizon.

There was a long silence between them as the sun completly dissappered.

"Valentine?"she said sensing something amiss with him.

He was sitting there perfectly still,his mouth cakeless. "No one has ever said that to me before." he said almost coldly.

"What? Really?" Helena remembered him reciting some of the things that his mother had told him at one point,not very nice things mind you,but surely she had said she loved him to him atleast once.

He looked very uncomfortable now. He wasn't looking at her and wasn't breathing much.

"What!?" he snapped at her finaly.

It made Helena jump. Then realize that she had been staring at him. She looked away quickly,"Nothing..!"

It was astonishing how quickly the mood had changed between them. 'What's wrong with you?"she asked gruffly.

"I don't love you!"he said bluntly and angrily,shaking his hands.

Helena was taken back. She felt a stab at her heart with his words.

"You're not my type,you're too bossy,you think to highly of yourself, and your face is weird!"he blurted out not looking at her. He crossed his arms,with one hand going up to unconciously cover his lips and leaned against the window frame.

"What!?" Helena balked. "You-you think that I meant-?" Helena was beside herself,she slammed her hands down on the stone ledge,making a loud 'slap' noise. "_I am not bossy! _And when have I EVER acted superior??"

Valetine sat in silent indifference.

"You-you idiot!" Helena jumped up almost in tears. She dropped back down into Tower. "What I had meant was that I loved you as a friend! You should know that I don't like all that mushy tosh!"

"Then why are you so angry!?"Valentine yelled back.

Helena balled up her fists and seethed. She turned on her heel and stormed out of Tower.

Valentine was curled up now on the ledge alone.

* * *

Helena strode viciously into the dark woods. She was so furious,she couldn't believe he could say those things about her. No less think that she..had...felt romanticly twards him..

She stopped and flopped down on the ground beside a big round boulder. "He's not even real..."she said to herself and laid her head on her arms. She felt wet on her arms and quickly touched her face to find tears. She let out a frustrated noise,"I'm glad he was't looking at me now."

She whipped her hands on her pants and leaned back.

Maybe she over reacted... She_ had _over reacted...but why? They had been so happy moments before.

Stupid dream.

Helena wanted to go back and talk to Valentine,for heavens sake it was the first time anyone said they loved him. It must have scared the living daylights out of him. Not that she understood why it would,but she heard 'I love you' everyday of her life,so she wouldn't know. She walked out of the woods and to the hill where Tower was,or wrather was supposed to be. she ran up the hill shouting,"Valentine! Valentine!"

At the summit she found a note that said,"_**You are a horrible spoiled brat and I never want to see you again!**_

_**Love,Valentine"**_

Helena's shoulders slumped. She drug her feet back down the hill and back to her boulder. What if he's serious..? Valentine,serious? It was comical...but...she had never seen him so angry before. She rested her face against the boulder to find it soft and fleshy. To her surprise it wasn't a boulder,but a future fruit.

She sat in consideration for a moment.

Then reconciled that she could just draw another one to replace it when she woke up.

She had a hard time undressing the fruit,making Valentine look all the more impressive for doing so so quickly. When she was finaly holding the threehundred year old fruit in her hand she had a slight hesitation,but quickly chomped into it.

_"Will he come back?"_ was the main question on her mind as the bitter sweet fruit slid down her throat.

At first nothing,then suddenly she was thrown through time where she saw Valentine and her walking together in a church talking and laughing,then her anti-self,and then suddenly there was a man yelling at her in her world. it was making her head spin,sudenly she saw herself in the hospital with 'Not Valentine' holding her hand and then a baby was born,and lastly she saw herself struck from behind by something and fall to the ground..dead.

Helena woke up wide awake and very very troubled.

* * *

Review...


	3. Chapter 3

Helena sat at the bus station bench in front of her apartment building scanning through her MP3's music library. She found a song and switched back to the main screen to see what time it was.

_"He'll be there in fifteen minutes..."_Helena pantomimed her mother in a silly voice. "Yeah mom,in Pingo time that's thirty minutes." She reclined back on the bench in a very unladylike way, looking up at the off white aluminum ceiling of the hutch.

Then she uncapped a black sharpie marker.

Fifteen minutes later she sat down and looked at her work on a candid canvas. She like the implied little door that lead up stairs and into a field with schools of fish frolicking. Not too shabby,the apartments would have it painted over in a week or so anyway.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a sharp horn sounded close to her.

"Helena!" a familiar voice called.

It was 'not Valentine'. He was riding on a little red Honda Metro scooter. He was waving her to him.

She sighed and grabbed her bag.

He handed her a helmet as she approached.

"This is a far cry from a tower you know."she said taking the helmet and settling herself on behind him.

"What?"he said looking confused.

"Nothing,"she set her bag between them and held onto his waist,"What happened to Pingo?"

"Oh,he lost his marbles and forgot about you."he said with a shrug.

"So you came to the rescue again?"she asked sarcastically.

"Why do you always say weird things to me?"he said tilting his head to the side as they puttered off.

"Umm..not what I asked.."Helena said in a confused tone.

"You're a weird little girl Helena.." Valentine said and shook his head.

"I am not a little girl!" she protested,digging her nails into his sides.

Valentine made an over exaggerated 'ouch' face.

"I'll be sixteen in a month. Sixteen year old's aren't classified as 'little girls' anymore." she relented.

"Yes. Yes they are."he pressed with a know it all tone.

"They are young women,thank you 'not Valentine'."she corrected as they turned the corner.

Valentine stopped at a red light and twisted himself around to look at her. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because I _know_ a Valentine and you certainly aren't him!"

* * *

"Thank you,enjoy the show."

It was Helena's turn to manage the ticket booth tonight. She had done it so many times that she felt more like an automated system than a person inside a booth. Valentine was nearby,preforming for the people in line,juggling with Pingo,whom had found his marbles.

Valentine noticed Helena looking at him and smiled.

She quickly rectified the mistake and stuck out her tongue at the impostor.

He was very good with people,tho..so it seemed that some things did translate between worlds. Ahhh..Not Valentine,so well mannered and courteous...except he seemed a little more liberal around her.

Before she knew it the show had begun and Helena ran out of costomers. Thankful her job was over she took to counting the money. It added up to one thousand pounds even. It was unusual,but she put it aside in her mind and took the log down. She zipped it all up in a secure bank envelope right before she turned around pull the light out in the ticket box.

Just as the light went out something struck her in the bottom! Immediately her mind flashed the image of her death from the previous night. Helena shrieked,understandably,and after catching herself looked around for the cause.

Not Valentine was not far away juggling two balls with one hand,looking guilty.

Helena puffed out her cheeks at him and slammed close the small ticket window. The real Valentine would never do that to her!

She picked up the little white ball off the floor as she was stepping out of the box and stuck it in her pocket. She turned around to lock the booth when not Valentine came up behind her and tapped her on the back. She flinched and fought back the desired to hit him viciously over and over again..

Normally it wouldn't freak her out,but every time something even touched her back she felt her death again.

She spun around a yelled at him,"Stop it Valentine!"

"I'm sorry!"he apologized putting his hands up defensively between them. "Why are you so jumpy,Helena?"

She gave him an 'It's none of your business' look and hit him in the chest with his ball. "Why are you flirting with a little girl?"

"It's not flirting!"he blathered out,partly shocked that she was right.

Helena rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oh! Valentine ran up beside her,"Helena!"

"Leave me alone not Valentine.."she said threateningly.

He stopped in his tracks a moment,"_Why_ are you still calling me that..?"

"Because you're not _Valentiiine_..."she said in a sing song way.

He huffed and then sprinted and caught up with her just as she was going into the main trailer. She let the door shut on him.

"Ouch!!" he rubbed his shoulder generously as he fumbled up the stairs. "You've got a mean streak in you,you do!"

Helena couldn't help but smile with some sick satisfaction. He leaned against the wall and watched her lock up the money in the safe.

"So what do you want anyway old man?"she inquired.

"I don't know..I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You acted jumpy so I thought you might be scared of someone robbing you." he said levelly.

He had a good heart and good intentions.

"Oh really? Out of the hundreds of other times I've done the deposits,you think that this time I need a chaperon?"

"I guessed wrong then,eh?"he rubbed the back of his neck,with that smile he stole from the real Valentine..

"I'm not some tender princess in a tower."she remarked passing him by out the trailer door.

"You said something about a tower earlier..what did you mean?"he asked bemused.

She motioned him out of the trailer,"It was nothing Val,just a figure of speech."

"Your like my little sister Helena,"he said patting her on the head,"I don't care if you don't like me,I just care about your well being."

She slapped his hand away,"You're talking out your ass Not Valentine! Now take me home!"

"As you wish,Princess."he said with a roll of his eyes."Just let me tell your dad first!"

* * *

After getting home,Not Valentine insisted on staying in the apartment with her until her parents returned. She begrudgingly relented to let him,but swore the death penalty if he came in her room. Helena locked the door to her room and finally had some alone time. She drew a few things before she made a special drawing just for her wayward friend. She stuck it in her sleep pants' pocket before nestling for the night.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the wide expanse of the Giants Orbiting area. She happily climbed the staircase up to have a better earshot at them.

"Hello there! How are you doing!?"she yelled to them,having since restored the male giant to his mate.

_"VERY...FINE...THANK...YOU..."_ it took a great deal of patience talking to the giants since they spoke so slowly,but they always had information worth waiting for.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can fine Valentine would you!? Tall fellow,has a tower!?"she shouted.

_"VAL...EN...TINE...HE'S...A...VERY...IMPORTANT..."_

Helena grinned widely,even they knew that bit about Valentine..

_"..MAN."_they finally finished.

"Yes,I know...but where is he!?"she asked loudly.

_"...HE...HAS...BEEN...INVITED...TO ...THE...DARK CASTLE..."_

"What!?" Helena balked. "Why on earth did he!?" suddenly the world turned upside down as the colors went to black and white.

* * *

"Helena!!" Valentine said loudly as he shook her a little rougher.

Dazed and confused,she heard Valentine calling her. _"Val? The giants said you were.." _

"Giants?"he asked.

When her eyes cleared,to her disgust it was not Valentine looming over her in her bed. With an in-dignified scream she knocked him across the room with the strength that only a girl that had working in a circus all her life could.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!"she screamed in a fury.

"You're mom's in the hospital!"he yelled back,flabbergasted on the floor.

All the rage left her body in and instant,only a cold numbness struck her. "What happened..?"

"She fainted after we left,"Valentine lifted himself off the floor and grabbed up the coat off the floor that he had brought in with him."Pingo just came and told me."

"Oh god,mom!"Helena covered her mouth as if to stop all her bubbling thoughts from fallng out all at once. She didn't notice Valentine approach her until he tossed the coat around her shoulders.

"Come on."he said gently taking her hand and guiding her on her way out the door.

Pingo was at the door waiting for them. Helena glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning.

The car ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Helena's eyes watered up a few times,but she still held the hope that her mother was fine.

Pingo let Helena out at the entrance to the hospital,and of course not Valentine had to accompany her. They trotted in and spoke with the nurse then jogged to the elevators.

"Room 1000..."Helena echoed the words of the nurse.

"She'll be ok,I promise."Valentine said boldly.

Helena didn't have enough fire in her at that moment to snap his head off,but she gave him a very dirty look. That wasn't something he could promise!

The elevator doors opened and her anger left her as she hurried down the hall to the right room. It was obvious with all the colorful circus folk congesting the hall. They all became silent when they saw her. She felt her heart drop.

"MOM!?" Helena ran into the room. To her relief she saw her sitting up in her bed smiling. Still unassuming,she ran to her mother's side.

"Helena!"she said happily to her daughter.

"What happened mum? Are you alright?"she said frantically looking her mother over.

"Now does this look like a woman who's not alright?"her father beamed at his wife.

"Oh Helena,I'm fine!,"she cupped Helena's cheek in her hand,"Sweetheart,I just was over-doing it without knowing."

Helena let out a little relieved laugh. "I was so scared!"

"Helena.."her mother said meaningfully.

Helena looked at,her holding onto her every word.

"I'm having another baby."she said beaming. "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Suddenly the hall behind them burst into cheers and applause. The whole circus had been dieing to tell the worry stricken Helena the truth so badly,but Joanne had forbade them.

"That's so wonderful Mum!" Helena said estaticly,bringing tears of joy to her eyes.

"Now now!"a strangely familiar voice called from the hallway. "Shhhh! There are other people here you know!"he scolded the hall occupants then ushered them away.

"Go on now! That's enough excitement for one night! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"

The circus said impromptu well wishes,congratulations and goodbyes as they were herded out by the doctor.

"Can't they read? I posted the silence sign for a reason,you know!"he walked up to Joanne and checked a few things on a clipboard. "Sometimes I wish I had been a Librarian."

Helena couldn't help but stare at the doppelganger of her helpful friend the librarian.

He looked back at her and stared for a moment. "Your mother will be fine. Don't worry Helena."

How did he know her name?

* * *

It wasn't too soon after that the doctor kicked her out of the room as well. Valentine was dutifuly waiting for Helena in the hall. He looked like a dog waiting for it's master,she mused.

Valentine bought her a hot caramel apple cider at an early morning cart and got the same for him,minus the caramel.

"I hate caramel."he said sickly at the smell of her drink. It made her smile to know how to bother him.

They boarded the night bus and headed back to the flat. The bus went slow and had frequent stops. She collected her thoughts in that time as she sipped the soothing beverage. By time it was gone her eyes had become very heavy. The next thing she knew she was leaning on Valentine's shoulder.

It was kind of nice.

"So I'm going to have another little brother or sister,eh?"he joked softly.

"You're not part of the family,Valentine."Helena said with closed eyes.

"Ouch I'm hurt!' he responded."Ahhh...I already have too many brothers and sisters anyway."

"Good go bother them!"she said with as much attitude as she could muster.

"I can't."he said in a melancholy tone. She glanced up at him,he sounded serious.

His facial expression changed quickly when he noticed her looking at him. "I can't when you need me around so much!"

"I don't need you at all Valentine."she said burring her face in his shoulder again. She drifted off a moment later.

"Ya,you do.."

* * *

OMG R&R! :3


End file.
